1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to noise-making devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a noise-making device which is adapted to be utilized in connection with a wheeled toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many noise-making devices have been suggested which are designed to be mounted to the wheel or wheels of a wheeled toy, such as a bicycle, roller skate, or the like.
In fact, I am aware of the following U.S. patents which are indicative of the state of the art in this area: U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,229; 2,578,682; 2,788,612; 3,233,361; 3,302,954; 3,384,990; 3,827,178; and 4,018,450.
While each of the devices described in the above-cited patents may be attractive for utilization in particular situations, I have found that, overall, the prior art devices are too complex, difficult to install, are subject to mechanical breakdown, are difficult to service, would be relatively expensive, and/or do not achieve the type of sound production which would attract a potential buyer.
Further, none of the devices described in the foregoing patents are particularly adapted to be utilized in combination with a skateboard. The booming popularity of the skateboard therefore provides a ready market for a simple, non-complex, inexpensive, durable, attractive and efficient noise-making device. It is towards providing same that the present invention is advanced.